


Squirm Little Saviour, Squirm

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No ages mentioned - could be seen as underage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius really did enjoy making Harry squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirm Little Saviour, Squirm

Sirius smiled gleefully as he watched Harry try to sit down gracefully.

He did not succeed.

Snickering to himself as he started piling up food on his plate, he saw the Weasley twins (god bless them) question him if he was well, his face was quite strained after all. Harry managed to come up with a good enough answer, but Sirius really did enjoy seeing him suffer from mixed mortification and embarrassment.

Hearing his chuckle, Harry sent a baleful look his way as he slowly stretched forward to get some food of his own, the tense look on his face clear indication that his behind was not very pleased with him at the moment.

Or well, with _Sirius_ really, seeing as it was really he that was responsible for its current status.

 _Deeply red and filled to the brim,_ Sirius thought to himself as a shiver of pleasure travelled down his spine at the image it brought forward from earlier this morning.

Sirius had always had a bit of a sadistic streak, not very prominent, but inflicting some pain along with the pleasure was something he found very enjoyable. This particular streak coming forth in many different ways; as preventing his lover’s release, using various tools and toys most certainly not child-safe on him or something as simple as spanking him red.

And there was just something about waking up with his arms full of his lover that made this part of his mind come out and play even more than usual.

He closed his eyes as he recalled the events this morning, starting with his giving Harry a very enjoyable wakeup call in form of a blow-job. Sirius salivated a little at the thought, and a slight smirk made its appearance on his handsome face.

After his godson had woken up properly, cheeks flushed and mouth shaped as an ‘o’, spunk tasting way better than it really should filling Sirius’ own mouth, he had promptly turned him round till he laid on his stomach, pert bottom sticking right up in the older man’s face. He had grabbed each cheek in a hand, before tugging both of them outwards, exposing the little pucker hidden inside.

Then he had proceeded with filling that hole with the mixture of the youth’s own seed and his saliva, pushing it as far in as it would go with the help of his tongue, stretching the passage in the process.

Hearing Harry’s dazed moans, gaining strength each moment, his own erection had just gotten all that more hard, and it wasn’t long before he had pulled his tongue out – careful not to let any liquid escape – and reached for the lube on the nightstand which he then had slathered messily on to his cock. Grabbing onto Harry’s hips and dragging them up a little more, the raven’s penis rubbing against the mattress causing even more moans from the teen, he had moved his pelvis forward and in a fluid movement slid all the way into his lover.

After a thorough fucking which had made them both cum, Harry in his godfather’s hand and said godfather deep in said godson’s arse, Sirius had needed a quick breather – he was not a teenager any longer – before he had proceeded with the next step in his plan.

Which basically had meant to shove the biggest plug available as far into his partner’s behind as he was able, trapping all the sperm inside.

It just so happened that Sirius had found the largest plug he owned – even thicker than his own organ – conveniently placed just within his reach. Who’d have thought?

Harry had still been quite out of it, but he did still notice when his arse first got empty from Sirius pulling out, and then got filled even further. Squirming on the bed from the feeling, Harry had let out the most arousing sounds, sounds Sirius would easily admit to being extremely addicted to, and had protested slightly as Sirius had plucked him up and laid him on his stomach in his lap.

Seeing Harry jump high from his seat as the chair he was sitting on moved from Ron bumping into it, a lecherous smile crept onto his face as he saw Harry’s hands slide down into his lap.  He knew what _they_ were hiding, after all.

When he had secured Harry in his lap, even with him trying to escape, Sirius had grabbed onto his bottom with his right hand, massaging it soothingly till the youth was like putty in his arms. And just when he had him lulled into security, he had brought the very same hand down in a harsh slap, the sound of the smack ringing through the room accompanied by Harry’s startled gasp.

After that more spanking had followed, the small gasps being replaced by more and more loud moans and whimpers after hand, until Harry’s spent arousal had returned full force. It was not just the spanking – though he knew Harry to enjoy that particular act immensely – that made it so pleasurable for the teen, but also the fact that each time his hand bore down onto the pert globes, the toy would move and push against Harry’s prostate.

Cue arousal and much _much_ enjoyment.

But, being the sadistically bastard that he was, Sirius had not let him come. Still hadn’t, to be precise.

Because just when the wizard had been about to erupt, he had turned him harshly over once again, and quickly pulled the cock-ring he had in his other hand down onto the slighter erection, making Harry’s moan turn into a whimper.

He had cupped Harry’s cheeks (the ones on his face, this time) and had given him a brief snog before he had gotten up, stretched a little, and gone his merry way to have a shower, leaving Harry staring at his disappearing back, hard-on very much prominent.

He smirked once again as he caught his godson glaring at him balefully from across the table.

Best part of it all was that both the plug and the ring were tied to Sirius’ magic signature, making it impossible for anyone else to remove them. They would stay on – preventing the saviour from release – until Sirius thought it was enough. Or had died, there had to be some sort of fail-safe, after all it would be quite unpleasant for Harry if he were to die otherwise.

Digging in to his breakfast once again, he couldn’t help but smile brightly even with Molly berating him for his lack of manners in his ear.

Life was good.

 


End file.
